Trois ans
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Trois ans... Trois ans qu'elle attendait ce jour. Trois ans de rêves et d'espoirs... trois ans d'attente. Et enfin ce jour était arrivé. Mais sur le chemin, elle comprend enfin ce qu'il lui avait dit des années auparavant, une évidence qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu voir. POV Sakura. NaruSasu sous entendu. UR.


**Titre** : Trois ans.

**Auteur** : Lilicat.

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Béta **: Loute - Yzanmyo - Aiko.

**Rating **: T

**Résumé **: Trois ans... Trois ans qu'elle attendait ce jour. Trois ans de rêves et d'espoirs... trois ans d'attente. Et enfin ce jour était arrivé. Mais sur le chemin, elle comprend enfin ce qu'il lui avait dit des années auparavant, une évidence qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu voir. POV Sakura. NaruSasu sous entendu. UR.

**Note de l'auteur **: Un petit texte sans prétention mais qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment (oui je sais, j'ai beaucoup de choses qui me trottent dans la tête). Rien de violent, ni de sexuel, que du soft.

**RE-Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit avant la parution du chapitre 693 de Naruto, je n'en tiens donc pas compte dans cette histoire !

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

**Trois ans.**

Assise sur son lit, Sakura guettait l'avancée des aiguilles sur l'horloge au-dessus de son bureau. Que le temps passait lentement... Chaque seconde semblait être des heures. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Mais partir trop tôt ne donnerait rien, elle devrait patienter de toute façon. Ici ou là-bas, quelle différence ? Autant attendre ici, au chaud et à l'abri du vent froid d'hiver qui soufflait sur le village.

Hier... Hier, Tsunade leur avait enfin annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Trois ans... Trois ans qu'elle attendait ces mots, cette phrase, ce jour... cette heure. Plus qu'une heure... une heure à attendre. L'hokage n'avait pas semblé particulièrement ravie de cette annoncer, aussi ni elle, ni les autres n'avaient exprimé leur joie à voix haute. Pourtant, un seul regard avait suffi pour qu'elle comprenne que sa joie et son impatience étaient partagées.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre, non sans vérifier une ultime fois son apparence dans le miroir. Elle enfila ses chaussures et salua ses parents, les prévenant qu'elle risquait de rentrer tard, puis quitta sa maison, se mêlant à la foule d'anonymes dans les rues de Konoha. Tant pis pour le froid, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire. Ici ou là-bas, quelle différence de toute façon ?

La guerre était finie depuis un peu plus de trois ans. Trois ans et quatre mois très exactement. Durant les quatre mois qui avaient suivi la fin de cette guerre insensée, les différents villages s'étaient reconstruits, de nombreuses réunions avaient eu lieu pour signer divers accords dans le but d'éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Les derniers ennemis du village avaient été traqués sans relâche et arrêtés, comme l'avait été ceux qui s'étaient rendus sans sourciller à la fin d'une guerre où ils avaient apporté leur aide. Après tout, même s'ils avaient été leurs alliés dans ces combats, ils n'en restaient pas moins des criminels devant répondre de leurs crimes.

Les procès avaient alors commencé. De longs, laborieux et scandaleux procès qui furent une autre guerre... politique celle-là. Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo s'en étaient bien sortis, n'ayant jamais rien fait contre Konoha, et ayant rejoint Orochimaru plus ou moins contre leur gré. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de Kabuto. Il avait été condamné à 10 ans d'emprisonnement, sans sursis possible. Il n'avait échappé à la peine de mort que grâce à son entière collaboration lors des divers interrogatoires et son repentir sincère. Mais, il se retrouvait privé à vie de son statut de ninja.

Orochimaru, lui, n'avait pas hésité à dévoiler les connections qu'il avait maintenues avec Konoha grâce à Danzo, ainsi que les nombreuses recherches et expérimentations qu'il avait faites pour aider le chef de la Racine. Ces révélations avaient fortement mis à mal les conseillers et le système politique du village, choquant et révoltant les ninjas qui ignoraient tout de ces magouilles, à part les rares qui avaient plus ou moins connaissance de quelques pièces du puzzle.

Les anciens avaient évidemment exigé la peine capitale, Tsunade préférant la réclusion à vie et la destitution du statut de ninja de son ancien coéquipier. Finalement, ce fut le grand conseil qui trancha, et le sanin avait été condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité dans une prison isolée, très loin du monde ninja. Son chakra avait été scellé, et Orochimaru était sous très haute surveillance depuis son arrestation au lendemain de la bataille.

Et puis, il y avait eu le cas de Sasuke. Sasuke qui avait refusé d'avoir un procès si son frère, Itachi, n'en n'avait pas un à titre posthume. Cette exigence avait surpris tout le monde. Pour tous, Itachi était un traître, un meurtrier, l'ennemi du village ! Pourquoi son frère cadet demandait-il, non exigeait-il un procès, alors qu'il l'avait lui-même tué pour venger leur clan ? C'était incompréhensible... Sauf pour Naruto. Naruto qui avait appuyé la demande de son camarade, tenant tête à Tsunade sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

Cette petite phrase avait finalement fait céder Tsunade. Sakura n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi sérieux qu'à ce moment là. Il était convaincu du bien-fondé de la demande de Sasuke, cela transparaissait dans son attitude, son regard et son ton assuré. Itachi Uchiwa avait donc eu un procès posthume. Comme pour tous les autres procès, les cinq kages, les anciens, et la grande assemblée shinobi, composée du grand conseil de chaque village, étaient là.

Les audiences étant ouvertes à tous, nombreux avaient été ceux qui étaient venus assister à cet événement unique. Et ça avait été le choc. Les révélations étaient tombées les unes après les autres sans discontinuer. Sasuke avait témoigné en faveur de son frère, racontant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la tragédie qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait même montré à tous, grâce aux capacités des Yamanaka, les souvenirs d'Itachi et les siens, prouvant ainsi ses dires.

Naruto de son côté avait relaté ses rencontres avec l'aîné des frères Uchiwa. Il avait récupéré, grâce à Gamabounta, la correspondance entre Jiraya et Itachi, ce dernier informant le sanin des avancées et projets de l'Akatsuki. En fouillant dans les archives, Tsunade avait retrouvé les lettres que s'échangeaient le Sandaïme et le jeune homme devenu espion. Les conseillers, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, durent apporter la preuve que le clan Uchiwa, Fugaku à leur tête, montait un coup d'état visant à reprendre le pouvoir à Konoha, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur, vu le peu d'éléments concrets qu'ils possédaient.

En effet, mis à part leurs soupçons et les rapports de leurs deux espions au sein du clan à l'éventail rouge et blanc, ils n'avaient rien de plus à présenter pour appuyer leurs dires. Itachi Uchiwa et son cousin Shisui avaient fait du bon travail, notant les moindres détails dans leurs compte rendus, mais malgré tout, cela restait des preuves bien mince. Ils eurent beau clamer que c'était pour le bien de tous, et qu'Itachi avait eu le choix, cela n'avait en rien pesé dans la balance.

Homura et Koharu s'étaient vus remerciés et quittèrent leur poste, prenant une retraite bien méritée selon Tsunade. Et Itachi Uchiwa se vit élevé au rang de Héros du village à titre posthume. Shisui, son cousin, eut droit au même honneur. Leurs noms furent gravés sur la stèle des héros, leurs photos affichées dans les lieux de recueillements et leurs histoires rajoutés dans les livres de l'académie.

\- Yo Sakura !

La voix grave la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour saluer Kakashi. Habillé comme à son habitude, le ninja copieur lisait encore et toujours son célèbre livre orange.

\- Vous venez aussi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui. Je suis curieux de voir comment tout ça va tourner. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Sakura comprenait parfaitement. Elle ressentait la même chose. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle lui était très attachée. Peut-être encore plus maintenant qu'avant. Parce qu'elle avait grandi, mûri, ses sentiments avaient évolué avec elle, mais toujours dans le même sens. Elle sourit, un sourire mi-désabusé, mi-amusé. Elle n'était certes plus la gamine presque hystérique qu'elle avait été, mais son cœur n'avait pas changé.

En trois ans, elle en avait eu du temps pour imaginer ce qu'il se passerait quand ce jour arriverait. Que tout redevienne comme avant... cela avait été son souhait à une époque à présent révolue. Elle n'était plus suffisamment naïve pour croire que c'était encore possible. Trop de choses s'étaient passées, trop de blessures, trop d'années... Ils avaient tous changé, ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais des adultes.

Ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ce jour soit un nouveau départ. Un recommencement où tout serait possible. Le début d'une belle histoire... d'amitié pour eux, et d'amour pour elle et lui. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. A vingt ans, elle était toujours aussi amoureuse qu'à douze. Amusée, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit le premier jour où ils avaient rencontré Kakashi.

Son rêve n'avait pas changé... bien qu'elle s'en soit défendue pendant quelques années. Elle voulait toujours se marier et fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait cru être passée au dessus de tout ça, mais il avait suffi qu'il réapparaisse sans prévenir sur le champ de bataille pour qu'elle replonge. Quand il l'avait rattrapée, alors qu'épuisée elle menaçait de s'effondrer, son cœur avait battu la chamade comme jamais, et elle avait compris que ses sentiments n'avaient, finalement, pas changé.

Trois ans... Trois ans qu'elle avait attendu ce jour où elle pourrait enfin le revoir, ce jour où enfin elle pourrait se tenir à ses côtés, non plus en tant qu'amie ou coéquipière, mais en tant que partenaire à part entière.

\- On arrive.

A ces mots, prononcés platement par Kakashi, elle releva la tête pour apercevoir sa destination.

De hauts murs sombres surmontés de barbelés se dressèrent au bout du chemin qu'elle arpentait. En regardant bien, elle pouvait voir le nombre impressionnants de parchemins piégés qui parsemaient les barbelés. Deux lourdes portes noires marquaient la seule issue possible de la bâtisse solidement gardées par quatre ninjas surentraînés. Et assis en tailleur devant les portes, une silhouette parfaitement identifiable : Naruto.

\- Déjà là ? s'étonna Kakashi, au fond pas vraiment surpris.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Naruto fixait sans relâche les portes, son attention toute entière dirigée vers les lourds pans de métal. Ce fut un garde qui répondit :

\- Il est là depuis l'aube. Il n'a pas bougé ni rien dit depuis qu'il est arrivé. On lui a pourtant expliqué que cela ne servait à rien, mais il n'a même pas bougé d'un cil.

Kakashi soupira et Sakura leva les yeux ciel. Naruto... En voilà un qui ne changeait pas, pensa-t-elle avant de se raviser. Si, Naruto avait changé... mais ce n'était visible qu'en de trop rares occasions. Elle s'en était régulièrement fait la remarque durant la guerre, s'étonnant à chaque fois de la maturité acquise par son camarade. Mais ce fut lors du procès de Sasuke qu'elle avait vraiment réalisé à quel point Naruto avait mûri.

Celui-ci avait eu lieu juste après celui d'Itachi, et tout le monde était encore sous le choc des révélations faites lors de ce dernier. Elle-même ne savait plus que penser, horrifiée par l'attitude du conseil qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à faire d'un adolescent de treize ans un meurtrier et un espion, admirative devant le dévouement d'Itachi à son frère et à Konoha, et désolée pour Sasuke qui avait subi tout ça. Elle comprenait un peu mieux maintenant sa colère et son désir de vengeance d'alors.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait, comme tout le monde, à ce que Naruto prenne la défense de leur coéquipier haut et fort, sans tenir compte une seule seconde des actes de celui-ci ni des conséquences qu'ils avaient pu avoir, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha s'était montré... imprévisible. Il avait été d'un calme surprenant durant tout le temps des audiences, répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées calmement, sans minimiser, ni exagérer.

Il avait raconté leur combat dans la Vallée de la Fin, leurs diverses rencontres par la suite, leur entente parfaite sur le champ de bataille et leurs promesses. La seule chose qu'il avait volontairement esquivée c'était leur dernier et ultime combat, juste après l'anéantissement de Kaguya et Madara.

\- Il n'y a eu ni vainqueur, ni vaincu... C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, le reste c'est entre Sasuke et moi.

Et malgré les protestations diverses et variées, la colère de Tsunade, les menaces des autres kages, les railleries de certains et les remarques acides des autres, Naruto n'avait rien dit de plus sur le sujet. Quand la sentence était tombée, Sakura l'avait vu serrer les poings et, en son for intérieur, elle avait espéré qu'il se lèverait, protesterait... mais il n'avait rien dit, acceptant sans un mot le châtiment de son ami.

-Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, marmonna-t-elle à l'attention de son coéquipier toujours assis en tailleur au sol, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les portes.

\- Bonjour Sakura-chan. Bonjour Kakashi-sensei. Sai n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il viendra, répondit posément Kakashi. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec tout ça.

\- Il n'est jamais très à l'aise de toute façon, lâcha platement Naruto.

Sakura leva le poing et l'abattit sur le haut du crâne blond, ouvrant la bouche pour prendre la défense de l'artiste de l'équipe. Mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres quand son poing fut bloqué par une poigne ferme. Surprise, elle fixa Naruto qui avait emprisonné sa main dans la sienne, sans même la regarder. Il la relâcha sans un mot, semblant indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas deux lourdes portes noires.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, attirant son attention sur Kakashi. A travers son masque, le ninja copieur lui sourit et secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était inutile. Avec un soupir, Sakura abandonna l'idée de faire réagir Naruto pour se concentrer sur le bâtiment devant eux. Elle fit une grimace devant l'aspect peu engageant de l'endroit, aspect finalement compréhensible vu la fonction de la bâtisse. Ils étaient devant la prison de Konoha.

Ici étaient enfermés les criminels considérés comme peu dangereux, ou ceux ayant écopés peines légères; les autres, considérés comme plus dangereux, étant envoyés dans une prison de haute sécurité sur une île isolée en pleine mer. C'était ici qu'était enfermé Sasuke depuis trois ans. Trois longues années où elle n'avait pu que regarder de loin ces murs en pensant à celui qu'ils retenaient. Trois ans de réclusion, privé de son chakra et de tout contact avec l'extérieur, c'était une partie de la sentence de Sasuke. Une fois libéré, il devrait vivre durant trois autres années en tant que simple citoyen, avec interdiction de quitter le village, son chakra toujours scellé.

Un mouvement près d'elle lui fit tourner la tête vers Naruto. En le voyant se lever lentement, elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur les portes, portes qui étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Son souffle se coupa et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine quand une silhouette fine se dessina à contre-jour dans l'entrebâillement des pans sombres. Elle leva les mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, ou de pleurer, elle ne savait plus.

Il était là... égal à lui même... tel qu'elle l'avait toujours imaginé. Ses cheveux noirs s'agitaient sous le rythme du vent d'hiver, encadrant son visage au teint pâle et aux traits aristocratiques. Instinctivement, elle avança d'un pas en même temps que Sasuke progressait vers eux. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas courir, lui sauter dans les bras et inonder son épaule des larmes qu'elle contenait difficilement. Enfin ! Enfin, il était là... avec eux... avec elle ! Libre ! Libre de tout recommencer...

Sasuke s'avança, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Impassible et distant... comme toujours.

\- Yo Sasuke !

\- Kakashi, salua platement le jeune homme. Sakura.

\- Sa... Sasuke-kun !

L'émotion fut trop forte et eut raison d'elle. Sakura fondit en larmes, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Elle releva finalement les yeux, prête à exprimer sa joie de manière plus compréhensible, prête à lui sauter dans les bras, prête à enfin démarrer une nouvelle page de leur histoire, une page exclusivement écrite pour eux deux. Après tout ce temps, enfin ils pouvaient vivre leur amour sans plus aucun obstacle entre eux. Elle était prête ! Prête à répondre positivement à la déclaration qu'il ne tarderait plus à lui faire.

Elle avait tellement imaginé comment les choses se passeraient. Ils commenceraient par sortir ensemble avant de finalement s'installer dans un appartement rien qu'à eux. Puis Sasuke lui ferait sa demande. Un genou à terre, une rose à la main, il la demanderait en mariage. Et elle dirait Oui bien sûr. Un énorme Oui enthousiaste ! Oh, elle se voyait déjà choisir sa robe avec Ino, faire le plan de table, se disputer avec sa mère pour le menu ! Ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Ensuite... ensuite viendraient leurs enfants ! Sasuke serait un père merveilleux, elle en était persuadée. Il la chouchouterai durant ses grossesses, attendant avec autant d'impatience qu'elle la venue de ces petits anges, parfait symbole de leur amour éternel. Un garçon puis une fille, peut-être même un troisième... Oui, elle les voyait comme s'ils étaient devant elle. Courant vers leur père pour lui sauter dans les bras, protestant quand il l'embrasserait elle plutôt qu'eux.

Leur parfaite vie de famille pleine d'amour et de tendresse.

Ils vieilliraient ensemble, regardant leurs enfants grandir, devenir de grands ninjas à leur tour, se marier et fonder leur propre famille. Ils s'occuperaient de leurs petits-enfants de temps en temps, jouant parfaitement leur rôle de grands-parents. Et Sasuke serait tellement fier de voir son clan rebâti, soudé et heureux. Jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles, ils s'aimeraient du même amour qu'au premier jour. Et dans l'au-delà, sa belle-famille les accueillerait à bras ouvert, la considérant comme l'une des leurs.

Oui, elle était prête pour ce qui allait être la plus belle aventure de toute sa vie. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'homme de sa vie, elle n'avait qu'à tendre les bras pour l'enlacer. Mais elle se figea net en voyant que Sasuke ne la regardait même pas. Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres, en réponse à celui éclatant de Naruto. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, sans mot dire, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Sakura eut un choc en les voyant ainsi. Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être mise à l'écart ? Cette impression qu'elle avait si souvent eue plus jeune quand ils formaient encore l'équipe sept sous la tutelle de Kakashi. Cette impression qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir. Elle avait tout fait pour ça ! Elle était devenue plus forte, physiquement et mentalement, elle avait développé ses capacités à leur maximum.

Mais tout ça en vain... Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'elle aurait dû être si heureuse de retrouver Sasuke, alors qu'elle était si heureuse de le retrouver; elle était une fois de plus mise à l'écart. A l'écart d'une relation qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprise, une relation dont elle était un peu jalouse. Sasuke leur avait à peine adressé un regard à Kakashi et elle, un regard neutre, sans émotion particulière.

Pourtant, il ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto, il souriait à Naruto, et son regard brillait de tant d'émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toutes les distinguer. Naruto... encore et toujours Naruto... Sa colère et sa jalousie lui sautèrent à la gorge et elle se tourna vers l'objet de celles-ci pour l'invectiver. Mais là encore les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu Naruto avec une telle expression ?

La réponse lui vint naturellement, sans réfléchir : depuis le départ de Sasuke, sept ans plus tôt. Sept ans... Sept ans qu'elle n'avait plus vu cette flamme dans les yeux bleus de son coéquipier, sept ans qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu ce sourire, un vrai sourire franc et sincère, sur le visage. Le départ de Sasuke avait créé une faille dans la carapace de Naruto, ses yeux ne brillant plus du même éclat, son sourire étant exagéré ou factice.

Et après le procès, ça avait été encore pire. Elle avait souvent eu l'impression que Naruto faisait semblant d'aller bien. Parfois, rarement, elle avait eu le sentiment que son coéquipier était une bougie vacillante, tentant vaillamment de rester allumée au beau milieu d'une tempête. Il le cachait bien, très bien même, d'autant plus que leurs missions respectives ne leur permettaient plus de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

En vue de prendre un jour ou l'autre le poste d'Hokage, Naruto suivait un enseignement spécial avec Tsunade. Et quand il partait en mission, il partait souvent seul ou seulement accompagné de Kakashi et Sai ou Yamato. Elle le voyait parfois au village, ou quand ils organisaient des soirées entre amis. Toujours il souriait, riait, et plaisantait avec elle et les autres comme si rien n'avait changé.

Mais là, face à Sasuke, il n'y avait plus de masque, plus de faux-semblants. La bougie avait résisté à la tempête et brillait de mille feux en ce moment même. Un feu que rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre, un feu qui illuminait tout autour d'elle, un feu que la seule présence de Sasuke avait ravivé. Sakura baissa les yeux, prenant douloureusement conscience que sa place ne serait jamais là où elle l'avait espéré, et que ses rêves partaient en fumée.

\- Ne te mets pas entre nous !

Cette phrase surgit dans son esprit soudainement, et elle se revit, plus jeune, faisant face à Naruto sur le toit de l'hôpital. Elle pleurait, choquée de l'affrontement dont elle avait été témoin et dont elle avait bien failli être victime. Elle attendait que Naruto la réconforte comme toujours, lui assure que tout s'arrangerait. Mais il lui avait asséné ces mots durs et blessants, d'un ton sans réplique, avec un regard assassin.

Elle lui avait trouvé des tas d'excuses : il était encore énervé par son combat avorté, il avait eu peur pour elle, il était en colère contre Sasuke... Mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait : elle n'avait pas sa place entre eux. A leurs côtés peut-être, derrière eux sûrement... mais pas entre eux. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait s'immiscer dans leur relation si particulière, pas même elle qui était pourtant leur coéquipière. Son monde s'écroulait.

Ses yeux rivés sur le sol virent les pieds des deux jeunes hommes se rapprocher peu à peu l'un de l'autre, l'ignorant totalement. Elle était pourtant là, tout près d'eux, à portée de mains. Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'un énorme fossé les séparait, encore et toujours. Eux d'un côté, elle et les autres de l'autre... Son cœur se serra et elle détourna douloureusement les yeux, tombant alors sur les pieds de Kakashi.

Relevant la tête, elle rencontra le regard perçant de son premier maître, le chef de l'équipe sept. Le sourire de celui-ci la renseigna sur le fait que lui avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui venait de lui sauter aux yeux. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers lui, s'éloignant de ses deux coéquipiers qui se faisaient toujours face. Quand elle arriva près de lui, Kakashi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit à travers son masque.

\- On y va ?

\- Hn.

Les voix de Naruto et Sasuke retentirent derrière elle, et Sakura les laissa la dépasser avant de leur emboîter le pas en compagnie de Kakashi. C'était les seuls mots qu'ils avaient prononcés, et pourtant elle pouvait presque voir cette connexion, ce lien si particulier, qui existait entre eux. Elle les observa attentivement, témoin des coups d'œil qu'ils s'échangeaient, leurs pas parfaitement synchrones, et leurs mains qui se frôlaient de temps à autre.

Ils quittèrent le chemin pour rejoindre les rues de plus en plus animées du village, eux devant et elle et Kakashi derrière. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, de toute façon ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Depuis le début, ce n'était qu'eux deux... eux deux devant et elle derrière, loin derrière. Ce n'était pas une question de puissance, ni de volonté. C'était au-delà de tout ça... inexplicable... mais pourtant bel et bien là.

Une présence à ses côtés lui fit tourner la tête et Sakura sourit à Sai. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Non, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Naruto ou Sasuke... elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et rien ne pourrait changer ça, elle en prenait pleinement et douloureusement conscience maintenant. Sai lui fit un rictus qui se voulait réconfortant et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Nous allons avoir de la compagnie, lâcha Kakashi, en désignant du menton un attroupement un peu plus loin devant eux.

Sakura reconnut aisément leurs amis. Tous savaient qu'aujourd'hui; Sasuke était libéré. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de leur annoncer la nouvelle quand elle l'avait appris la veille. Elle songea qu'elle devrait sûrement remercier Shikamaru et Chôji d'avoir tenu Ino loin des portes de la prison, son amie ayant elle aussi des sentiments toujours aussi forts pour le beau brun.

Devant elle, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient arrêtés en voyant le groupe d'amis qui les attendait. Sakura les vit échanger un regard entendu avant que Naruto n'attrape la main de Sasuke et qu'ils ne disparaissent soudainement. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Mais quelle bande de lâcheurs !

Kakashi rit doucement et Sai soupira profondément. Leurs amis s'avancèrent, précédés par Ino qui accourait vers eux. La jeune femme blonde attrapa le col de son amie d'enfance et hurla :

\- Pourquoi ils sont partis ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Comment va Sasuke-kun ? Il a parlé de moi ?

Sakura se dégagea de la prise de sa camarade et eut un sourire triste avant de lui répondre :

\- Ils n'ont rient dit... et je n'ai rien dit non plus. Ino...

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de poursuivre sa phrase. Avouer à Ino que jamais Sasuke ne s'intéresserait à elle, ni à personne sûrement, mis à part Naruto, était trop difficile. Elle-même avait encore du mal à digérer l'information. Croisant le regard de Shikamaru, elle comprit qu'il se chargerait de faire entendre raison à sa coéquipière, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Shikamaru était précieux dans ces moments là.

\- Tsss, râla Kiba. On fait l'effort de venir l'accueillir, et ce bâtard se défile !

\- Il n'a plus accès à son chakra, c'est donc Naruto qui l'a emmené, fit platement remarquer Shino.

\- C'est pas une raison ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a forcé ! vociféra le maître chien.

Hinata sourit devant ce dialogue entre ses deux coéquipiers, puis tournant la tête vers Sakura elle demanda :

\- Comment va Naruto-kun ?

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que l'affection que son amie si timide portait à Naruto ne lui serait sûrement jamais rendue, mais elle sourit malgré tout et répondit :

\- Mieux.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, ne sachant comment exprimer exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Finalement, ce fut Sai qui conclut pour elle, trouvant les mots qui lui manquait :

\- C'est Naruto et Sasuke...

Un sourire fleurit sur tous les visages, c'était exactement ça. Naruto et Sasuke... Sasuke et Naruto... même séparés, ils formaient une sorte d'entité à part entière... Une entité qui se suffisait à elle-même. Une entité qui n'avait de sens que pour eux deux, une entité dont eux tous étaient totalement exclus. Résignée, elle emboîta le pas à ses amis, ceux-ci commentant la disparition soudaine des deux jeunes hommes, certains s'en amusant d'autres s'en offusquant.

Ce que tous taisaient, Sakura compris, c'était leurs inquiétudes par rapport au retour de Sasuke auprès de Naruto. Durant trois ans, il avait l'obligation de rester au village, mais que ce passerait-il après ? Sasuke resterait-il à Konoha ? Ou partirait-il ailleurs ? Comment Naruto vivrait la nouvelle désertion de son ami s'il partait ? Et comment cette relation qu'eux ne comprenaient pas évoluerait-elle ? Finirait-elle par porter préjudice à Naruto ?

Sakura décida de garder un œil sur ses deux coéquipiers. Même si elle n'avait pas sa place entre eux, ils restaient ses amis, et elle veillerait sur eux quoiqu'ils en disent ou pensent. Elle devinait que leur relation dépassait, et de loin, le stade de l'amitié, même si elle n'osait pas vraiment mettre un mot dessus. Et elle anticipait déjà tous les problèmes que cela pourrait leur causer. Le monde ninja, sans être intolérant, n'était pas non plus très ouvert, et le rêve de Naruto risquait fort d'être compromis par sa relation plus qu'ambigüe avec un ancien nukenin.

Bien loin des rues fréquentées du village, cachés derrière les visages de pierres des Hokages, deux jeunes hommes étaient assis côte à côte, regardant tous deux l'effervescence à leurs pieds. Épaule contre épaule, main dans la main, ils observaient en silence l'agitation des anonymes. L'un d'eux se tourna finalement vers l'autre et souffla :

\- Tadaima, Usuratonkachi.

\- Okaeri, Teme.

**Fin.**

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Voilà... C'est une idée comme une autre, non ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, promis je mords pas !

Lili.

PS : les reviews des guest ou personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur le site, seront sur mon profil personnel.


End file.
